


Knowing me, Knowing you

by iinamorata



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinamorata/pseuds/iinamorata
Summary: Nao knows Daichi, has known Daichi since forever, so then why is it that she's just now starting to feel something different when she looks at him?





	Knowing me, Knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> uehara doesn't exist in this universe .... just bc that would be easier for me

"Must be lucky, being childhood friends with Daichi. I'd love to have someone that kind and handsome for a childhood friend."

Nao's never really thought of it like that before. Daichi had always just... been there. Daichi had always just been Daichi. 

Her eyes easily pick him up, just a few feet's distance from a group of screaming girls. Looking at him now, like this, she has to wonder what all the girls thought was so special about him.

Kind? Yeah, definitely. Handsome?

"Oh! He's looking this way!"

Daichi's eyes seems to find Nao's almost immediately, despite how far they were from each other. She jumps a little at the sudden eye contact, but he just smiles.

_Huh._

 

**— ☆ —**

 

 **Nao | 8.27 pm  
**heyyyy mitsuishi????????? how did you figure out you liked marina?

 **Mitsuishi | 8.42 pm**  
uh..... it was kind of just... a lot of little things  
like, i started to notice her a lot more, like always seeing her in a room first and stuff like that  
and i started to get really conscious about what i was doing, what i looked like around her  
but i remember the moment i actually figured it all out was when we were all over at my house, and every time you left the room and it was just me and marina, my heart wouldn't stop racing  
and all i was thinking about was how close we were  
at that moment i thought, oh, this is what a crush is

 **Nao | 8.44 pm  
**oh wooooow

 **Mitsuishi | 8.45 pm  
**why so curious all of a sudden?

 **Nao | 8.47 pm**  
no reason really  
just kinda popped in my head suddenly

 **Mitsuishi | 8.50 pm**  
ohhHHHH????  
could this possibly be because you think you might have a crush??? HM????

 **Nao | 8.52 pm  
**no way!!!! who would i even have a crush on?

 

**— ☆ —**

 

Daichi's helping Nao study for an upcoming test. And while that in itself isn't really all the strange, Nao being unable to concentrate was new.

She'd been in Daichi's room countless times, but for some reason, now that she's here, and they're both in such close proximity of each other, it's all she can think about, that she's alone with a boy, in his room.

It was probably what Mitsuishi had told her yesterday, about being all conscious of being alone with Marina in his room. Nao's sure that she was just feeling and thinking this way because she was influenced by what she had read yesterday. That was definitely it, definitely all it was.

"Nao? Are you okay? You keep spacing out."

When Nao looks up, Daichi's looking straight at her, concerned, and his face is suddenly entirely too close.

She panics, and quickly puts some distance between the two of them.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!"

He looks worried, and Nao really wishes she had an explanation for the way she was acting (not that she knew herself why she was like this).

"Maybe it's time to take a little break. How about we get some ice cream?" 

Ice cream? _We?_  

Nao knows that Daichi hates sweets, so the sight of him with an ice cream cone in his hand is unfamiliar. It's clear he isn't enjoying it either, but he's eating it anyway.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat the ice cream, Daichi."

He makes a funny face every time he goes back for a bite, but seems oddly determined at the same time.

"I know, but you said this was your favourite, right? So I wanted to try it at least once."

Nao's cheeks flush, and she wonders why something so simple like that is causing her to feel all sorts of things in her stomach. The fact that he'd remembered this was her favourite brand, the fact that he was eating ice cream even though he hated it, both those things seem so simple, yet make her strangely happy at the same time. 

This was all too weird, maybe she was just coming down with something.

 

**— ☆ —**

 

 **Nao | 5.45 pm  
**thanks for helping me study today!!! i'm sure i can ace the test now!!!!

 **Daichi | 5.52 pm  
**i'm glad i could help :)

 **Nao | 5.54 pm  
**i want to make it up to you, so if there's anything you want, let me know!!

 **Daichi | 5.55 pm  
**you really don't need to pay me back, i'm always glad to help when i can

 **Nao | 6.00 pm**  
yeah but i want to!!  
you're always doing stuff for me, so i want to do something for you too

 **Daichi | 6.03 pm**  
well.... if you insist   
there's this new movie that just came out that i really want to watch  
how about you go with me?

 **Nao | 6.05 pm**  
of course!!  
is that all you want to do??

 **Daichi | 6.10 pm**  
yes  
just that is already enough 

 

**— ☆ —**

 

 

Nao's trying to watch the movie, she really is, but all she hears is silence, and all she sees is Daichi sitting next to her in the corner of her eye. The movie plays like blurred images in front of her, and Nao's just trying desperately to resist the urge to turn and look at Daichi. She feels hot too, sitting too close to him, even though they weren't touching. It's excruciating, but she doesn't quite hate the feeling either.

"Did you enjoy the movie? It looked like you were super focused on it, you barely touched your popcorn."

Nao offers a stiff smile, because in reality it was the opposite. 

"Yeah! It was a good movie, I had fun watching it."

For the rest of the day, they spend most of it just wandering around aimlessly. Nao does most of the talking (it's the nerves) and Daichi just listens, with a smile on his face (the nerves multiply). Nao doesn't really understand what's happening. She's spent time like this with Daichi before, it's always like this, yet it's also different at the same time. Daichi is Daichi, calm and collected, someone she was comfortable with, yet, the whole day she was tense, and on edge, just knowing he was near her, just listening to him talk. 

At the end of the night, when he drops her off outside her apartment, she stalls. She talks, and talks, and talks, and has no idea why. She just wants to keep him around for a moment longer, just a little longer.

"Nao, it's getting late, I should go, my mother is probably worried about me."

She's disappointed. _Why is she disappointed?_

"Ah, right, of course! Sorry, guess I got a little carried away. See you, Daichi."

He says his goodbye, and then starts to walk away. Nao should probably head inside, but she stays outside for a while longer, just watching him walk away.

In that moment, she remembers a clip from a film she'd watched the other day. There's a couple, parting ways after spending the day together, and they say their goodnights, both walking their separate ways. But then the boy suddenly turns around, and runs after the girl, and once he catches up to her, and she turns to face him, he places a kiss on her lips. They say goodnight again, and separate once more, both wearing similar grins on their faces.

Nao's face is on  _fire,_ as she replays the kiss over and over again. _Why was she thinking of this now?_

As if sensing that Nao was still behind him, Daichi suddenly turns around. The scene plays in Nao's head once again, and she holds her breath, as if waiting for Daichi to starting walking to her like the boy in the movie did. All he does is smile however, and wave, and then turn back and start walking again.

Oh.

_Oh no._

 

**— ☆ —**

 

 **Nao | 9.42 pm**  
AHHHH!!!!!!!  
AHHHhHHHHHHHHH

 **Mitsuishi | 9.45 pm  
**WHAT???? WHAT IS IT???

 **Nao | 9.47 pm**  
when you... when you realised you liked marina.... did your tummy ever get tight sometimes when you were with her???  
and did you ever... get weirdly hot when you were close to her??  
and, did you ever suddenly think about like... romantic scenes in shows and stuff when you were with her?

 **Mitsuishi | 9.50 pm  
**oh my god..... YOU'RE IN LOVE

 **Nao | 9.52 pm  
**HUH?? WHAT??? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING IN LOVE 

 **Mitsuishi | 9.54 pm  
**you're so totally in love my dude!!!!!! these r the signs!!!!!!!

 **Nao | 9.58 pm**  
...really??????????  
i'm really .... in love?????

 **Mitsuishi | 10.01 pm  
**yes u doofus!

 **Nao | 10.03 pm**  
:0  
:0000000000!  
but!!!!!!! 

 **Mitsuishi | 10.06 pm  
**but what????

 **Nao | 10.09 pm  
**i've... i've known this person for forever now, how am i suddenly in love with them??

 **Mitsuishi | 10.10 pm**  
that's how it was for me and marina too  
i only ever saw her as a friend at the beginning  
but then one day i just started looking at her differently  
it just happens

 **Nao | 10.13 pm  
**that's kind of scary

 **Mitsuishi | 10.14 pm  
**really? how?

 **Nao | 10.16 pm**  
like... it feels like there's a lot more on the line  
because we're friends

 **Mitsuishi | 10.18 pm**  
oh, i get that  
you just kinda have to take that chance  
if you want  
if you don't want to that's ok too  
friendships are just as important as relationships

 

**— ☆ —**

 

Daichi knows that things have shifted slightly, but he can't really place his finger on  _what_ exactly. 

He was spending pretty much the same amount of time as Nao as he had been before, hoping, as always, that if he waits long enough she'll eventually start looking at him the way he looks at her. He knows that's ambitious though, especially considering how oblivious Nao could be when it came to things like romance, and especially when it came to him. But he doesn't want to push her, he doesn't walk to dump all his feelings on her and pressure her.

There is a right time, and it will come.

Or at least, that's what he thought, but then he comes to school, says good morning to Nao, and she refuses to meet his eyes.

It goes like that for the rest of the day. She avoids him, turns away when he looks at her, and practically flees when he gets close. 

Maybe he did something wrong, or, maybe she realised his feelings for her, and is avoiding him because she doesn't know how to turn him down.

_God, please don't let that last part be true._

"Mitsuishi, what's going on with Nao? She seems to be avoiding me."

Mitsuishi is mid shrug, before something seems to click in his head, and then he's laughing, and grinning like a mad man.

"I see! I see! You have nothing to worry about, Daichi, nothing at all!"

And then he skips away, and whispers something to Nao that has her blushing furiously.

"Uh."

 

**— ☆ —**

 

 **Daichi | 4.20 pm  
**nao, is everything ok?

 **Nao | 4.30 pm**  
yeah!  
why?

 **Daichi | 4.33 pm**  
well...  
this might just be me being paranoid  
but it seemed like you were avoiding me today

 **Nao | 4.37 pm**  
oh, uh!!!!!  
did it seem like that??? it wasn't on purpose!!

 **Daichi | 4.40 pm**  
if you say so  
i was wondering if i did something wrong 

 **Nao | 4.42 pm**  
no no, you're fine!!  
really!!!

 **Daichi | 4.46 pm**  
ok....  
if there's something bothering you  
you'll tell me right?

 

**— ☆ —**

 

He's sending his brain into overdrive trying to think of what went wrong. To his knowledge, he hasn't done anything that would warrant Nao avoiding him like the plague, which only makes this even more frustrating. 

Nao flat out refuses to be in the same room with him anymore, and no matter what he was asking Mitsuishi, he would always answer with a cryptic and unreadable smile and then leave.

Daichi was really starting to get exhausted, just trying to figure all this out. 

The only logical conclusion he can come to is that Nao has somehow found out about his feelings for her, and is uncomfortable knowing that he likes her, so is now going out of her way to make sure they're never alone together anymore, or together at all anymore. Thinking about it makes him want to cry, or scream, or do a mix of both, but it seemed like the answer that made the most sense.

This- Daichi- his relationship with Nao- was hopeless.

"Hey, watch out!"

The next few seconds play out as if they're in slow motion. Someone's just sent a football flying directly towards where Nao was standing, and before Daichi even really realises it, he's running over and taking her hand to pull her out of the way. 

Just mere centimetres from where Nao was just standing, the football passes through, and hits the wall behind her. The sound of the football coming in contact with the wall is almost deafeningly loud as she finds herself being pulled into Daichi's chest.

"Nao, you're not hurt, right?"

Nao feels slightly like she's drowning, holding in her breath, pressed up against Daichi like this.

"I... I'm fine."

Daichi's too busy being worried to fully concentrate on how close they actually are, but once Nao's cheeks start to turn pink he lets go of his grasp on her almost immediately.

She's looking everywhere but at him, and he's starting to feel some of her embarrassment too.

"Right, well, I'm glad you're okay."

There's another moment or so of awkward silence before she's quite literally running away from him.

He's just watching her run, feeling even worse than he was a moment ago, but then she turns her face just slightly, and he catches a glimpse of her still flushed cheeks.

_Wait._

 

 

**— ☆ —**

 

 **Daichi | 11.29 am  
**nao, are you free on saturday?

 **Nao | 11.32 am**  
yes  
why?

 **Daichi | 11.35 am  
**want to go to the aquarium?

 **Nao | 11.40 am**  
i'd love to!!  
what's the occasion?

 **Daichi | 11.42 am**  
just had the urge to go  
i'll see you on saturday then  
i'll pick you up in the morning 

 **Nao | 11.45 am  
**ok!!!

 

**— ☆ —**

 

Part of Daichi feels like he's in over his head, that he'd read the signs all wrong, and that in the end, he was just going to end up with his heart broken. The other part of Daichi knows  _exactly_ what he saw, knows exactly what that means when it comes to Nao, because they've known each other for so long. Still, now that he was here, now that he was standing in front of her, he isn't sure what he should believe.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Daichi! I had a lot of fun."

_Now's your chance, say it._

"There's no need to thank me, I had fun too."

_Say it._

"Um, hey, Daichi?"

_Say it._

"Yeah?"

_Nao, I like you. Say it._

"I wanted to tell you something. Um, Well, first I just wanted to say thank you, you're always treating me to things and making sure I don't fail my tests, and I realised I never really properly thanked you for doing all those things for me until now."

_Just get the words out._

"You really don't need to thank me, just knowing that you appreciate it is enough."

_Nao, I like you-_

"Daichi, I like you."

Wait.

_Waitwaitwait._

"What?"

_WHAT?_

"Uh, I like you."

Nao can't seem to bring herself to look at Daichi, her eyes glued to the floor. 

"Since... when?"

Everything else starts to fade away, the people around them, the noise, until it's just Daichi, and Nao.

"I-I'm not really sure, but I just, realised the other day, and that's why I was avoiding you before. I didn't really know what to do, I mean, this was the first time I've ever liked someone like this! And it was you, so I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, or if I would ruin what we have now, so I was a little scared. I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I wanted to tell you anyway and-"

And he's kissing her. He'd realised a bunch of things while she was rambling, and just, pulls her close, and kisses her.

Nao's head is spinning. She'd been caught so off guard that for a second she'd just continued talking into the kiss, but then she stills, and despite the dizzy feeling she was experiencing, begins to kiss him back.

Once they separate, Nao starts to sputter, eyes darting around the room. Daichi just laughs.

"I like you too."

When Nao hears this, she freezes, and slowly tilts her head up to look at Daichi.

"Really?"

Daichi nods.

"I've liked you for a long time now."

Nao's smile seems to blossom on her face, and Daichi wonders how he ended up this lucky.

" _Oh._ "

 


End file.
